Happy Birthday
by Katielorraine
Summary: For ScifiSOS's birthday. Harry's friends have all left him, exsept Luna. Whill she give him a gift that will change his life? High teen?


**Okay this story is for ScifiSOS. Her birthday is the 5th and I wanted to give her something for being a cool friend and an awesome listener!**

Harry wasn't happy. In fact, Harry was miserable. He had killed Voldemort, the only reason he kept on, well, living. Now he was dead and nothing was going for him. Ginny broke up with him shortly after. He had reminded her of the battle too much. So She had moved to the Americas.

Hermione and Ron married, leaving him behind. They soon moved to Australia. No one from Hogwarts bothered to talk to the boy. He had done his job and now, no one wants him. At least that's what he thought. The only person he still talked to is Luna. She lived next door to him, and she made a habit of cleaning his house, making breakfast, lunch, and dinner for him. Not only that but she woke him up in the mornings when ever she wanted to go shopping. Harry didn't mind it. It was the only thing keeping him going.

Draco Malfoy also stayed close to him. But they didn't talk much, at least mot as much as Harry wanted to. He wanted to know who he was. Draco had gotten even more private after the war. Harry only sees him when he throws his MANY sexual partners out in the mornings. Luna says that he needs to get his penis chopped off. Harry thinks that's a bit to drastic.

Even how much Harry hated it; he couldn't help but be fascinated by the man. He was graceful, sly, and apparently quite the sex god.

"Harry, what's on your mind?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice. When Harry didn't answer she smiled and said, "What wrong? Hubledug got your toung."

"A what?" Harry waked in confusion.

"It's a magical creature that, well never mind, you don't what to know anyway." Harry shrugged it off and finished his waffles and orange juice.

"Happy 21 birthday Harry." Luna sat down a box with a red ribbon tied perfectly into a bow on the table, along with an envelope.

"Thanks Luna, but you didn't have to get me anything."

"Harry, you are my friend, of course I do." Luna sat and watched as Harry's face lit up as he opened his gift.

"Luna! Thanks so much!" He lifted a necklace out of the box. It had a silver key with a lion craved into it. It had ruby's for eyes. Luna put the necklace on him and he smiled.

"It's perfect!" She hugged him, then handed him the envelope. "This is from Draco."

Surprised, Harry took the envelope. Why would Draco get him a gift? How did he even know when his birthday was? Harry opened it to find a note.

_Harry, _

_Meet me at my house at 10:00. I will have your gift then._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry read the note twice. Go to his house? He never had seen the inside of his house before.

"How romantic." Luna sighed, kissed Harry on the cheek and left. Romantic?

* * *

Harry tugged at his shirt. Luna had picked it out before he left. It was itchy and small. To small. He was wearing the shirt that showed what his pants failed to cover up. His pant where tight to. Skinny jeans are what Luna called them. Harry felt so awkward.

The door opened to reveal Draco, with sex hair. Oh good gods! Harry could feel himself staring wide eyed at Draco.

Draco looked Harry over and back to his necklace, the he smiled. "Come in, Harry" Hmm, no Potter. And he actually smiled. He has also grown a couple inches taller than me too.

Harry stepped inside, but before he could get a good look at the place, a blind fold was placed over his eyes. "Um, Malfoy -"

"Call me Draco. And don't worry."

Strangely, Harry trusted him. He could feel Draco pushing him, and then a cold breeze. He felt the blind fold tugged off. He opened his eyes and seen that they was outside on Draco's patio. He had a table sat up with two plates that had cake on them. "Draco! This is amazing!"

"Not as amazing as you." Harry almost missed that, but then he turned around to see Draco smirking at him.

"What?" Draco walked up to him, wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his cheek.

"Harry, you look simply amazing tonight."

"You, you like me?"

"Have you been blind for the last 11 years? You are to draft for your own good." Draco bent down again and kissed Harry on his lips. It was a soft, sweet kiss. Something he didn't think was possible from Draco. Harry could feel his arms rising. They seemed to move with out him actually telling them to. They slid over Draco's chest. He needed to feel more of Draco, every inch. Harry returned the kiss and started to unbutton the rest of Draco's shirt when he felt something like metal. Harry pulled back and seen a necklace. Hanging from it was a heart with a key hole in the center. A snake was carved onto the heart, with emeralds as the eyes.

"Do you like it?" Harry nodded. "It's the match to yours." Harry undid his necklace and held it up. He looked at his key and then at Draco's heart. He placed the key in his heart, it fit perfectly.

"So are we going to eat the cake?" Harry asked as he looked up and smiled at Draco.

"I can think of better ways to use the cake."

"Mm, I like that thought." Harry wraped his arms around Draco's neck and they continued to kiss.

Harry was no longer miserable. Harry was very much happy.

**Yo! So ScifiSOS……. Didcha like it???? I hope you did!!!**

**Love you all!!!REVIEW!!**

**~Katie**


End file.
